Cotton Candy
by ForeverChanny
Summary: "Cotton candy is amazing, and you've never tried it!" I said throwing my hands in the air. Rated T just in case... nothing serious though. Please review! ONE-SHOT


Sonny's POV:

"What?" Our whole cast screamed simultaneously.

"Yes! And stay with your buddies." Mr. Condor instructed as he left with Dakota, who still scares me.

We were at a fair because Dakota wanted to go with Mr. Condor, and he decided that the So Random and Mac Falls cast should go too, for a little bonding time. He paired us with someone from the opposite cast because he said we needed "buddies". He treats us like 5 year olds.

Anyway, guess who my partner is? Chad Dylan Cooper. Bet you didn't expect that, right?

"I can't believe I have to spend my day with a random." Chad mumbled under his breath.

"Look Chad, I don't want to spend this day with you either, but please try to have fun. I love fairs. And I don't want you to ruin this one." I stated.

It was true, I've always loved going to different fairs because of all the games and rides they have. It made me feel like a little girl. I didn't want Chad to stand in the way of me having fun at this fair, so I have to keep a positive attitude.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you." He rolled his eyes.

My eyes grew wide and I made sort of a puppy-dog face. "Aw, you care about me?" I asked, my voice filled with hope.

"No. I'm doing this for you because then you'll owe me big time." He smirked.

My face fell into a glare, "Fine whatever."

We began to walk around and explore.

"So since this is supposed to be a bonding time, maybe we should get to know each other." I smiled.

Chad shrugged.

"…What's your favorite thing to do?" I asked.

"Well I-"

"Ooh! Cotton candy!" I jumped excitedly and dragged him over to the booth.

"Two please!" I told the man.

"No, no. Just one. I don't want any." Chad assured.

"Okay then, just one pink one." I grinned as he handed me a fluffy pink cloud on a stick.

"Why don't you want one?" I asked.

"Because." He simply said.

"…Because what?"

"I don't know. Maybe I don't like them." He said as we continued to walk.

"Maybe? So, you've never tried it?" I gasped in shock. How can you not like cotton candy?

"No…" He admitted.

I looked from him, then to the cotton candy in my hand. "Well here." I said thrusting my hand to him.

"No it's fine." He stated trying to avoid eye contact.

"Seriously, try it." I said shoving it closer to his face.

"No Sonny, I'm good." He insisted.

"Just eat it!" I grabbed a piece and tried to force it into his mouth.

His hands were trying to fight it away, "Wha-No Sonny! I don't want any!"

We stopped walking and began fighting. Next thing you know he was running away and I came from behind and tackled him down. We ended up looking pretty stupid.

"Sonny! Quit it!"

We both got up and I just crossed my arms and look angrily at him.

"Why do you want me to try it so bad?" He asked gasping for breath.

"Cotton candy is amazing, and you've never tried it!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Maybe I'll try it some other time, not when you're shoving it in my mouth!" He yelled.

I let out a giggle.

"What?" He asked.

"Shoving it in your mouth…" I bursted into laughter.

"What's that-"

"Oh look!" I pointed.

"What is wrong with you?" Chad muttered.

" A Ferris wheel!" I said running to it.

Chad, still looking confused, followed after me.

"No no no! We are no going on that crazy contraption." He demanded.

"Please Chad!" I pouted at him.

He hesitated, "Fine! Whatever. You're such a 5 year old."

"I heard that!" I said as I dragged him to the line.

After a couple minutes, we were next.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." He repeated about 50 times.

"Who's the 5 year old now?" I mocked.

"That's not funny!" He screamed.

I still continued to laugh at how scared he was. Almost the whole ride his eyes were closed and I was just sitting there laughing.

The ride stopped and he was there with his eyes closed, holding tightly onto my hand.

"Chad," I laughed. "It's over."

He opened his eyes and saw people staring at him giggling. His cheeks turned a bright red and he quickly let go of my hand.

He moved out of the ride and I followed him.

He cleared his throat. "So, um. I think we're done now." He tried to say coolly.

I smirked, "Yeah. Thsnks Chad. This was the best day ever."

"Pffft, yeah well. You still owe me."

I moved closer to him, put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him to me as I kissed him. He kissed me back and he put his arms around me. I loved every moment of it. Hesitantly, I pulled away.

His forehead was leaned on mine as he said, "Mmm. Maybe I do like cotton candy."

"You want some more?" I said seductively.

I leaned in closer to him, brushing his lips with mine. And I let go of him.

"They have some more over there. Bye." I laughed and walked away.

I told you cotton candy is amazing.

**A/N: Yaaaaay! Yes I like cotton candy. If you hadn't noticed. Haha. Anyways, I'm still sorry if you're waiting for an update on my other stories but I'm kind of on a writer's block there. Only one-shots keep popping into my head. And I don't know why I'm not adding them to my story of one-shots, but I feel like I want some separate. Well review this story please and maybe review It Only Gets Better and Oh, the Many Possibilities? Maybe you'll give me inspiration. Hahaha, thanks! Seriously though, please review. It does make me happy. :)**


End file.
